Only one night of truth
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: (Translation) Denmark, 19th century. Mathias is a young but yet powerful politician. Nora is norwegian and she is a prostitute. Althought, they have nothing in common, they love each other. But, in their world, they have forgotten that life is unfair, and their own demons havn't forgotten them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I Don't have any right on Hetalia.

Only one night of truth

(subtitle : Sa vie était un mensonge)

Prologue

It was the rain of that cold night of November which led Mathias Kolher to go in a tavern. He was in a poor neighborhood so He didn't expect to go to a luxeous hotel. The Dane was used to live outdoors, after all. And the temperatures of his country were pretty rude. But tonight the rain was too important to allow Mathias to just go under a bridge or go to nightclub where he would boxed in a organised fight to earn money. But now, for Mathias there was nothing which mattered. Mathias didn't care anymore about convetion and politeness. Sleeping on straw, sleeping outdoor, sleeping on a matress. Nothing would mattered to him because, regardless on where he was sleeping, Mathias was sleeping alone.

It had been one year that he traveled without precise goal. He only worked to fill his need. Sometimes he worked on sites, or, with all of his good manners, he managed to find a job in journalism. Mathias worked to get the money He needed, he couldn't be exigeant. Plus, he had lost his taste for everything. He had lost it. He could recover it...How such He wish he could ran into Him again !

The Dane arrived in London, a few weeks ago and even the temperature hadn't been gentle with him. And that night it was worse. The water kept falling again and again, icy and uncompromising, over the english capitale.

And then, the rain led Mathias into this tarvern. It was because of it that the Dane was now savoring a beer of low quality whereas drunk people began already to yell and fight. That beer, though, recalled him his own country. And this tavern, at least gave him the drought he needed.

Mathias wondered if the water would continuing to fall or he could book a room here. Fortunately his poor ressources allowed him to do that. And maybe, sleep on a true bed could be good for once. He stood up in order to go find the waitress and pay her when he heard yelling. It was the waitress herself.

_« STRONT_ ! »

Some fatty snickers.

« What happens to you, love ? You don't want to cooperate ? »

« Hey guys, hold her arms, she must be feeling too hotter with her dress »

_« nooit_ ! »

« She's gesticulating, Hold her ! »

Mathias had heard enough. She had been suffering from that too, a long time ago. How many men... ?

With his shape and his many fights and hours to boxing, Mathias was someone who could easily make his place. He put his hand on the shoulder of one of the drunk men.

« What deedyou ? »

The poor man couldn't finish his sentence that Mathias had already sent him dance with wall. Mathias was about to make more room when he saw the waitress. And he saw HER again. He had been looking for her for two years now...

Surprised he wanted to pronunce Her name. He couldn't believe in his own eyes !

And Hope and Fate were cruel.

Her hair didn't match to Her shade of blond, and despite she had her hair back, some spikes escaped from the laws of gravity. Her eyes were blue, like that long and strange scarff she wore, but they didn't have the color of ice that She Had. The waitress was too tall and strong to be Her.

But this woman attracted Mathias. He couldn't help but wanted to save her.

This woman was in trouble, but in her eyes he could see the disobedience.

-SHUT YOUR MOUTH LITTLE SLUT !

One man was about to slap her. But Mathias had blocked his fist.

« Too bad, you have made a mistake sir. »

And then the Dane sent this man making out with the wall.

« Does Somebody wants to join them ? »Asked He cooly.

« Man, is she your whore ? » spite another drunk man as he tried to charge Mathias, totally wasted.

Mathias was quickier. His fist met the nose of the man. A disgusting noise of bone broken made the tavern empty whereas the man was by Mathias' feet trying prevent his blood from escaping.

-Org, _You !BRAT ! _

One look from Mathias helped the man to go out.

/

A moment later.

The tavern was empty except for the woman, some employees and Mathias. The other employees saw Mathias but didn't feel brave enough to ask him to go.

Mathias was at his table and had already finished his beer. However Hedidn't want to order another. He didn't want to that waitress suffer again from those men. Or, more egoistical, he didn't wanted to go under the rain, regardless of the waitress.

It had been half an hour that they were alone. Mathias was slowly driking his beer an she was cleaning. When he finished it, she came to his table.

And she bought two glasses of beer. He shot her a perplexe look.

« I didn't command anything »

« I know, but take it as a thank you. »

« It was nothing »

He smiled when she put the glasses, sat beside him and drank a bit.

« It bothers you that I'm driking with you ? »

« You're already here... »

«_ Juist_, by the way, my name is Karel. And you ? »

« Mathias Kolher. Karel doesn't sound very english. »

« Netherlands. And I'm just Karel. Mathias Kolher doesn't sound english too. »

« we could be neighbor. I'm from Denmark »

« And what did bring you here ? »

« What can led a holand girl here ? »

« Very long story. » sighed Karel. Very, very long story »

The blue eyed girl look into those of Mathias.

« I think you are living the same ».

The drinking companions, drank their beer before Mathias broke the silence. He hardly knew her so what could He loose ? Herself cut the roats with her country in order to lead this life, which was almost to be miserable. His tale could distract her for a couple of hours ? In all the case he had already planned to leave England ...He had a job to finish, money to earn and that money would again sent him abroad... He just needed to tall his story. Could She forgive him if He would reveal her secret, her life, Her life which had been a lie ?

**Night 1 : **

_Mathias_.

Copenhagen, two years ago

Mathias Kolher was a young man with a promissed bright future. He was from a very wealthy, old and noble family. So with his pedigree he could make him a very enviable place in the danish society of the 19th century.

When he was younger, he had been catching already both the admiration and the attention of adults and yet some of them were used to say compliments. It was how He ended up nammed « the Little Lion of Copenhagen »

Rich, bright, brave and with a quick spirit, life was always smiling at him. He hadn't any brother or sister, so he was the unique heir of the Kolher Family, following closely the work of his Father. And He was ambitious as hell. A lot more ambitious than his fellow Swedish cousin Berwald Oxienstierna.

He was excellent in many sports : fencing, horse-ride and other disciplines where He needed to show his strenght like : boxing or just lutte.

During his years of studying he was on the top of his class and validated his years of law, which allowed him to work in a small cabinet for the governement when he turned to 21.

In love affairs, it didn't take long time for him to get from a person what he exactly wanted. He was aware of this fact. His love story was the only point of disagreement He ever had with his parents. His parents wanted Mathias to marry any girl from wealth family. But never Mathias forgot his wish to freedom and chain himself with someone he didn't love.

A this period, Mathias wasn't a young fiery poet. He didn't want to marry because He didn't want to sell his freedom, not because He wanted to kept his heart pure in waiting the True Person. He was just in love with his liberty.

The strong character of Mathias won over the fight and with the help of his charisma, even his parents bent to his will. So it was how they forgot about their dream of an alliance.

Mathias was used to see the women who sold their body. He wasn't a regular customer. Just for the time to fill a need. Not that he was needy. But if he had done that with other women he risked too grave risks to marry her. And mariage was just what he sought to avoid.

It was simple : for him the whores offered a relationship fonded on a financial need and a physical need.

Nothing more.

A month and half after his 22th birthday, his colleague and Him finished their day of work.

The night was already here when they left the cabinet, and then here they had been, all of them, walking in the Copenhagen of the Night. Mathias had a luxeous flat in one of the most expansive residency of Copenhagen, so that night, nobody was waiting for him. But He didn't want to be alone that night so he acompanied his coleague drinking in somes fancy bars. After two hours in drinking and a bit drunk kept following his colleague who had dragged him in one etablissment which he hadn't cauht the nature at the first look.

Then he stepped in.

There was a young woman in the welcome who greeted them. She led them in a room where the whores tried to be chosen.

Mathias was the last to do his choice and He finnaly done it in a hazardous way.

His fellow left in diffrent room, sometimes acompagnied by two girls. He was dragged accross the etablissement by his bitch. He didn't look to the décor. It was a world entierly different, so why did he done that ?

And it was in a small corridor that he saw Her the first time. Another couple was walking. Mathias only look at the partner of the client.

She was troubleful. She wasn't very tall..because she hardly at his shoulder level. She was nicely slim in that pretty dress. A dress that we didn't expected to see on a whore. She was also graceful. Her blue eyes kept looking in front of her with some dignity. She didn't pay attention neither to her client or to Mathias. When she pass beside him, Mathias noticed a strange hairclip retain her blond hair. Her hair wasn't long and he had a cross in it.

Then the bitch of Mathias show him their room.

The night and the etreinte hadn't been fantastic for Mathias. He had been good to bed but his pleasure had been limited by something. He had a unsavor taste on his tongue. He hadn't been neither satisfied or deceivied. Without any flavour, without any taste. .

Nothing. .

But He missed something.

The followin day he had one his work like nothing happened. And by the night he had already forgotten the face of the person whom he made love the previous night.

/ / / / / / /

Mathias went again to the brothel a few weeks after that night.

Un young girl greeted them again. Mathais wondered if she had a work fixed only in welcoming the client. He hoped so, she was very young. Maybe sixteen, seventeen. When she drove them to the room, a detail cauht his attention. In a corner, near somes stairs, he remarqued the form of the courtesan.

He noticed some tears which were hitting her cheeks. There weren't many tears and it had already marked their track of the face of the young beauty. At the sight of Mathias the whore quickly escape somewhere. Mathais was about to chase her but his guide remarqued that he wasn't paying attention to them.

«Sir, are you alright ? »

Mathias answered in a dream tone.

«Yes, thank you. I'm coming. »

Thoughful he followed the group and in entering in the room he was sure about two things.

First, He didn't want to make love anymore.

Secondly, he was under a spell. He wanted to see this woman.

Author Notes : here I'm am for another translation. The story is complete and you can read it entierly. Though it is written in my maternal language. I've already posted a two shot as a spin off and I've planned to write two more

EDIT : I've fixed some grammar mistakes and stuff. Keep in mind I don't speak english fluently. I'm translating in order to improve that SO it's quite NORMAL if I make some errors. Okay, I'm not the only non-english speaker who write in english.

So I hope you'll as enjoy it as The Host (and welcome to new readers)

By the way the title means « Her life was a lie ».


	2. Chapter 2 : Night two

**Only one night of truth**

Sa vie était un mensonge

Night 2 :

Nora.

Mathias learnt that night the name of his trouble. She was named Nora Bondevik. He demanded her the night he saw her crying in the lobby.

After been led to the room, Mathias had let his fellow to choose their partners. Mathias wished that the woman didn't come in the room. He wanted her ! _He wouldn't permit a colleague to take her_. He didn't know from where this feeling come but He knew one thing. This woman would be by his side tonight. _He would take her first_. Nobody interested him more than Her.

The girl of the welcome worried at the sight of the empty place at Mathias' side.

« Sir, do you need some thing ? »

Mathias looked back at her, maybe she could acknowledge him.

« I would like to be with someone toniht, but she isn't here. I ran into her in the lobby, though."

« Oh, well and who are this person? Maybe I can help…"

« She has a strange wood cross in the hair »

« Ah, you're talking about Nora ? This girl is pretty busy." Said a voice that Mathias didn't know.

A tall woman stood by the door. She seemed to be from nowhere like she didn't have to done something in this brothel. She was elegant, and Mathias could smell her delicate perfume. She looked like she was a bit older than Mathias and she has a true charisma. Her long black hair flew to her waist and matched with her balck combinaison. Her clothes insisted on her feline grace and movement. Like Mathias, she was shining.

« I manage this etablissement. They called me Fu, here »

Althought Mathias didn't like her behavior, He couldn't admit that she was someone who walked on the same world than he. They were from the same cercle of people. Then Mathias forget everyone, only to look in her eyes.

« Nora is the only one to propose some…special services »

« By special, you mean… »

« She does her stuff like nobody could done it. Men are loving her for that. Too bad, tonight she is off and would not serve you like you deserve it, sir. Maybe I can propose you another good girl, until we can agree on a date"

« I don't care about the others." Mathias cut, dryly "I just desire to see her..And now, please"

Fu looked at him. Then a small smile twist the corner of her lip.

Mathias notice dit and didn't like it at all, he was like he was bending to the will of this woman.

But Mathias was smart and he smiled back at her.

He could bend to her will but at least he wouldn't be the first to bend the back. He took some pieces which he threw at her feet. Now he wasn't beg for a service, she was the one who begged for money.

« I heard a good reputation about her service. Is that enough for tonight?"

The look of Fu burnt. Then she paid attention to the money and was accounting mentally.

« It's more than necesary »

Then she turned to speak at one woman before talking to Mathias.

« Pick up ! » and « I will let you waiting, whereas I bring you Nora. »

« But… » began the most young of the girl.

« Go, get back her »Fu cut her before she saluated Mathias.

« sire »

Then she left the room. Someone was distracting Mathias until Nora arrived. For the night, He didn't thought about Fu. She looked like a wolf in the coop. His evening was taking the form of milky skin, pure blue eyes, and snowy smooth hair.

/*/*/

Nothing happened between them during their first night together.

Like he was expecte Nora greeted him coldly. When she came to see him, all tracks of tears had disappeared. She only bent in front of him and then invite him to follow her. She guided him in a labyrinth of lobby before invited him in her "room". He room wasn't like the other. So the type of client of Nora concerned luxeous customer. Her room was spacious. A king size bed occupied a large part of the room, but Mathias noticied a small space with a small desk and a closet. Mathias wondered what was the use of the desk. Mathias looked at the room again. There was also a space wich can be used as a private livin room. This space contained two sofas which facing each other and were separated by a wooden table. A candle was on this table….A candle. It was very expensive, even for the greatest managers of brothel. The candle was of the same color than the curtains and the sofa. A shade of dark and deep blue. Nora took place in front of him and only looked at him. She was waiting his orders.

And she didn't speak for the whole time.

Mathias walked around the room. If he wanted to know more about this frail but charming woman, he had to know more about her environment. Without wondering more about her opinion he checked in her room. The room and Nore were a bit alike. Both didn't emit any warmness. There were any clues which could help Mathias in his quest to apprehend her. Nothing could help him to test to deepness of her mind. After minutes of investigating, Mathias discovered something. Mathias saw a book on her desk.

The Dane stood up and began to read a bit.

The book wasn't written in danish, It was…

-Norwegian.

Mathias turned, book in his hand. Nora stood up from the couch and locked her look in his.

So, if she didn't speak to him for this time i twas because she didn't speak danish ? Though Norwagian and Danish were similar, they were still different.

« Do you speak Danish ? »Said Mathias, switching in Norwegian.

« Of course I speak your language. I'd rather liked understand what men plan for me, before they do it"Answered the woman in a fluent Danish, although her accent was still here. "sire" she added.

It was the first time that Mathias really heart her voice. It was like cristal for him. But, Mathias guessed Nora could be also very cynical too.

« So why do you keep you silent ? »

« In most cases my clients don't ake me to talk »

Mathias felt a bit uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head, trying his best to escape from her look.

« So…What is this book about ? »

"I can't say…I've never been learn reading"

Nora kept her cold expression.

Mathias understood something at this moment. Nora was a lake, a lake which offered a singular picture of the society, without any deformation, without interpretation, she was as slashing as the Truth, and she wasn't less pure.

So whats ? Wash er the one he was seeking for ?

« I can read for you if you wish » Answered Mathias.

Nora blinked, surprised by what he was proposing.

« Don't you are here for your own pleasure, sir ? »

Mathias smiled, seeing he had been able to break her stoicist face because she was arching a eyebrow.

Mathias sat on the couch, book still in his hand.

« I'm here because I wanted to find some answers »

« Are your curiosity satisfied ? »

« Not completly, now If you don't mind coming by my side to listen my reading »

Mathias indiacted her place. It was by his side, very closed to him. Nora rolled her eyes before joining him. After all, she was sold for an hour to her client.

Mathias noted that the Norwegian woman wanted to keep some safe distance from hum. He closed the book and turned to her.

« I will not touch you if you don't want me to. »

Nora was surprised. She was used that no one asked what she thought. She was toy, a napkin between their hand. But this client was different.

« So why are you here ? »

« I just wanted some company. And it doesn't mean that I've wanted to have sex tonight, so now, let me teach you what this book contain please. "

Nora came a bit closer. Mathias took it as a "yes". He didn't want to disturbe her. For the first time in ages, he was going slowly for someone. He didn't only read the tale but he read it slowly in order to make it more realist. His efforts were awarded by Nora's Behavior. She wasn't closed to him anymore. She seemed to be more… easy to read.

Mathias had liked his evening in her company. And they spent it just in reading some fancy texts.

When he left the brothel, Mathias had been more delighted than the first time. Nora Bondevik. He would try no t forget her.

/*/*

It had been weeks now that Mathias didn't show up again to the brothel. He didn't forget the young woman ! He still kept in his mind his wonderfull evening with her but he was busy with other things. Indeed, after he had discovered the name and the analphabetism of the one who charmed him, had demystified a bit the Norwegian to his eyes.

Days went by, like his papers on his desk. The poor man wasn't accounting his hours to work. This year, for the government the good management of Copenhagen was very delicate. Then the Dane ended up with doing the work of two or three persons. His cousin was sometimes helping him but Mathias couldn't too much discharge himself on him. He was a Lion, he had to win over that on his own.

Even if he had to crush on his co-workers (who took to much of liberty), Mathias would reach his goal.

But for this night, Mathias was still in his office. He was opposed to a case which required a hell of time and reflexion. Very tired Mathias began to feel the anger and then he gave up his work. He couldn't keep this attitude anymore. After he had sighed he looked to the horologe (of Bornholm). 21h45. What could he do? Mathias didn't want to go home and i twas too late for visiting his parents.

He didn't want to be alone. He could send someone to call his friends for a poker game in a nightclub. But it would take too long. Without any ideas, Mathias fell on a seat. His look met the European card that one of his coworked put on a wall. His eyes go from the Denmark and then, like he was dreaming, he was making a tour in Europe. His eyes stroke Finland, Baltic states, and eventually his eyes were looking for the Norway.

Grinning like an idiot, Mathias put his jacket on.

He knew exactly what he would do for his evening.

**Later, in the evening. **

Nora greeted him, as coldy as their second meet. She was facing him. He had taken his jacket off and was lazily limp on the couch. Nora didn't blink. Mathias had been tricked. The mystery around his favorite Norwegian wasn't made of gel, but it was more a mist and for now he hadn't very broke the ice. In spite of her name, her nationality and her analphabetism he didn't know a simple thing about her.

« It had been a while now, Nora »Began, uncomfortable.

A moment of silence

« I hope you havn't forgotten about me already »

Mathias shot his head up, with a hoping shine in his eyes. Was he begging her for not forget him?

« But, you must see a lot of people…so it's more than probably. Fortunately Fu had recognized me and cancelled your last rendezvous for me"

« Tomorrow it has been our 5th week of not seeing each other »

« You remember ? »

« I remember that it has been a quiet evening »

Mathias caught her icy eyes. Nora carried on.

« so what is thing wichs brings you to me sir ? »

The words went from his mouth without any thought.

« I've needed you company tonight »

Mathias' eyes widen when he heard what he had said.

« I wanted something different than my usual company. I wanted to be far away from my exhaustive work, far away from my friends and my family"

Nor arched an eyebrow. She wasn't very surprised that a client came from him not for see her. It was a habit.

« So I will try my best to serve you, sir »

Nora stood up and came closer but she was stopped by Mathias.

« No ! I don't want to do that…I would like… Have you still that book which we had read together ? »

Although she didn't show that she was a bit confused, she made her someone was visiting her to read a tale ?

« Yes, I've still it »mumbled Nora before going get back the book.

Mathias didn't knew why he asked her bring the book. He was a man, a viril, powerful, with charisma, MAN. And He came here only te read her a tale! A tale wich involves creatures wich only lived in people's imaginational and popular culture, like trolls. And he was paying Fu for it ! He was about to reconsider his ideas of reading when he felt someone siting close to him. Nora sat close to him willingly ! She was holding the book, to the page where they had stopped their reading before. It was strange but Mathias felt some warmness making its way in his heart. Nora wasn't escaping anymore. Maybe she was considering him as a special client.

And the nit was how the night passed. By the same way that the first one. Mathias could read some tales and Nora was listening. When he left her, he went out from the brothel in a very delight mood. He was sure, he would never forgotten the Norwegian since now.

Fu was more than happy. The first time she saw him, she had felt that He was an important person. The second second time she could find his identity. He was Mathias Kolher, He wasn't very important now, but his popularity was growing up. She could use that.

/

**Author's notes** : here comes the chapter two. I will not publish chapter days after day. It has been an exception today because when I launch a new serie I post the the first chapters very quickly. Please leave a rewiew. I'm will feel less alone :P . Have you noticed yet? There are some nyo in this serie, but not everyone~ (by the way Karel is fem!netherlands and Taina is fem!Finland). Karel is a name given to men but….on French prunuciation it sounded so cool that I give it to her.

So see you next chapter :P


	3. Chapter 3 : Night three

Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia Axis Power.

For the magic trio : Tu ne peux pas attendre avant d'en lire plus ? Lis en français haha !

(Important : I still need someone who speaks german).

Only one night of truth

Night 3 :

Emil.

The next weeks Mathias saw Nora regulary. First it had been once a week, but then he multiplied his visits. So he ended up seeing her at least, twice or third a week. They passed their evening in reading some tales, then Mathias was talking to her, in a very low tone. Mathias felt free when he was by her side. He didn't have to speak with any precaution. She was never commentating what he said. She only listened to him, without blink. But, Mathias never had doubted about her listening skills.

During their nights together, beside read and talk, Mathias was used to another activity. He liked more and more admiring the Norwegian woman. More he saw her, more he liked staring at her. Her fine and delicate face, her strangely short hair. But her almost plate chest was her only default. If Mathias could find any default in her.

Books helped them to open to eacher other. The day following the night when Mathias finished her booktale, he bought another. And he found one written in Norwegian. So he made some effort to read into the language of his dulcinée. Mathias noted that his relationship between the both of them was changing. He wasn't anymore the client and her only the woman would serve him. He was with a woman who pleased to him. And Nora was opennning for him. She let him enter her world of mist.

He wasn't the noisy and strong Marthias Sören Kolher, and she wasn't only Nora the Whore. Together, they were Mathias and Nora.

/*/

Mathias smile like a fool. Tonight he had planned a surprise for Nora. It had been two months that He was visiting her regulary. He wanted to make a step ahead. He wanted to give her a true night. To give her back a little of what she was offering to him since their first meet. It was almost the time for him to go see her. He checked on his desk. He had to work a lot to prepare this night so this evening He could go a bit earlier. But he had to see less Nora and stayed later in his office. In weraing his jacket he saw thta his secretary was waiting for his orders.

« Have you recieved my package Christensen ? I asked the libary to deliver it here. »

« I recevied it this morning, I'll get it back for you »

Mathias glared his secretary leaving. Such a nice present He would do to Nora.

He took with him some paper and ink. He would need it for later.

His employee came back with the package. Mathias said to himself that h would allowed him to go earlier the following day. It would be a sort of reward. Mathias heard him talk about his fiancée with some of his colleague.

Mathias went out and saw his cab waiting for him. The tone full of joy he commanded to go to the brothel. Luckily he had got Fu allowed Nora to go outside tonight . It had been hard to get. Mathias thought that Nora was very busy and very enjoyed by the client of the brothel. So for only one night, Mathias was taking her out of this horrible etablissement. But if he didn't show up with Nora by eleven, Fu would send the police to get her back. A scandal could born and he could end with a ton of problem.

Rumors...

Mathias was 22, and he was, officialy, still a bachelor. But it couldn't help people to speculate.

Why did the fate make Nora be a prostitue ?

Why would the society rejected their union ?

Because to it's eyes, Mathias was a powerful lion whereas she was only a dirty little and weak thing.

Mathias shook his head. It was not time to think about that. He just wanted to buy himself to hours to pure delight. Nobody would burn his utopia. So in order to lie to himself Mathias reminded one of the funniest moment with his sweetheart.

It was during their third meet. Nora had prouved that she has also a hidden sense of humor. And her tongue was also keen, even in front of a member of the danish nobless. Mathias burst into her room, with a new booktale in his hand. Then he just yelled, « Guess, who is here to see you ? ». Nora kept silent for a few minutes before she answered « So I guess, it's you ». Then Mathias, a bit sad, whinned. « But Nora don't you remember me ? »

Nora sighed before put a term to his doubt. And then Mathias felt like a fool. "You never say me what is your name, sir"

Mathias smiled. The cab stopped in front of the brothel. The driver had to wait for Mathias. Mathias dropped and when he was only at a few steps to the hall he realized that he was still wearing his work clothes. He couldn't wear something else. His labor day had been too important. He hoped that Nora would not care about it.

He showed himself to the welcome and the usual girl guided him to Nora's room. Before leaving, the girl reminded him a message from Fu. They could be together from now to 11 in the evening. Mathias wasn't very happy to deal with that. The manager of this place was clearly taking benefits on his weakness for the Norwegian beauty. He knocked to he door, waiting of the usual "come in".

Then Mathias stepped in. Like her ordinary, Nora was expecting him. She sat on her couch. The sight of Nora took the breath out from Mathias.

This morning he had sent a dress to Nora. He couldn't find what were exactly the height of the woman. And he didn't want to intrude in her intimacy, so he didn't ask. He had to rely only on his observation and on the talent of his tailor. It was a masterpiece. Mathias thought that he would be sure that his tailor would be rewarded for that.

Nora was beautiful. She wore a red dress and even if the fabric hid her chest, it didn't bother Mathias at all. Nora used a bit of make up and for that she seemed a bit younger, and even purer. The color of her fabric matched perfectly with both the whiteness of her skin and the little shade of pink of the two points which were her lips.

In other word, He loved her.

She stood up from the couch.

"I had better know it was from you, Mathias."

Truth to be told, Nora knew it was from the Dane at the moment she was given this gift.

Mathias smiled, happy.

So was he hidding something else ?

Mathias handed her a shawl. She was looking at him, perplexed.

« Wear this, it's freaking cold outside »

« Would you mind if I ask why ? »

« Silly creature, we are out for tongiht ! »

Nora couldn't believe in her eyes. It was too fantastic. It was a dream in her nightmare… How,… How could this happen?

Mathias caught her doubt. Then He stepped closer and put the shawl on her shoulder.

« I take you somewhere tonight, I have Fu's consent."

Shyly, Nora nodded.

« I'm followig you'

Mathias guided her to his cab and made sure that she couldn't see his package. The travel was like a dream for Nora. It was the first time in such horrible months that she was allowed to go somewhere, even if it was for only a few hours. For the first time since she arrived in Denmark, a man was truly taking care about her. He had not interest on her body or on her misery. She couldn't believed it but, yes, Mathias was courting her. This night was an evidence. Mathias had the power to offer evenings like that to others girls. To more beautiful, purer, richer, girls. But no, Mathias chose Nora between them. Nora, Nora who wasn't more than a prostitute, who couldn't even guarantee him her body.

Money. Mathias spent a lot only to see her. And at each visit, the two of them ended up with speaking or read some tales. Or…he was reading tales. He never touched her. She didn't take his hand.

If all of that story was lie, Nora prefered a lot to live in the deny than take all of the truth in her face everyday. Because the truth wasn't partial. The truth was cruel and repetitive. And a A LOT HURTING. Men only saw Nora to abuse her. All of them came only to empty their dick within Nora- the-whore. They didn't try to hide it. She was different. So men allowed themselves to comit some crimes on her body. Mathias couldn't even try to imagine what she had been living.

Mathias, her knight. Her knight who took her to the legendary lands of Asgard. The one who took her see the selkies. With him, she was chasing the dragon. Mathias Kolher. Her savior.

/*/*

Mathias helped her to go into the cab for the second time in their evening. They went to a restaurant. Mathias led her into one of the most famous restaurant of Copenhagen. He chose it because it proposed norwegian dishes. Nora didn't tell him that even when she lived in Norway she couldn't afford those dish. Mathias commanded that the waiter made them some hidden rooom to create a more intimate space. He had been acting lovingly for the whole evening. He pusehd her chair so she could sit upon and always had been very careful about her well being.

Nora couldn't even remeber about what they had talked.

And now, Mathias promised her another surprise. The cab went for around ten minutes before it finally stopped. Mathias dropped and by the weak artifical light, Notra managed to see that he was holding a package. He hold also what could be a very balck thick blanket. It was made of fur. It was the driver who helped Nora to drop. Mathias asked him to stay here for another hour. Then the driver gave to Mathias a lantern. With his free hand Mathias guided Nora though the darkness of the city. Nora saw that Mathias was leading her to a park. Then Mathias stopped and put the fur on the ground and the latern. He sat and invited Nora to come by his side. It wa sa bit cold outside so Nora froze under her shawl. She felt another clothed put on her and she looked back to Mathias. She was been given his jacket. Nora wanted to protest but only a shy « thank you » came accross her lips.

Mathias lied by her side, and Nora did the same. Silently they were contemplating the shinning stars. Mathias was shaking a bit so Nora came closer and put his jcket on the two of them.

After a few quiet moments Mathias broke the silence. He had been wodering about his Norwegian friends fro a few day s but he couldnt managed to question her directly.

« Nora.. »

« Hum ? »

She was waiting for what could be following.

« Why are you here »

It surprised her a lot .

« What did bring you here, in this brothel? »

Nora stayed quiet Mathias knew that she was frigid to talk about her. He bent a bit to see her.

« Please, I beg you Nora, I really want to know you ! »

« And what may this bring to you ? What do you want to knwo about my own shame ? » She answered back, dryly.

« I'm begging you Nora, I'm not like other men who take you as an object. I really want to know you, you're important to me »

Yes, she knew it. Who had the same patience that him ?

What if Mathias was fooling her, what if Mathias was only playing a rôle ? She was only a bitch ! What could she do to defend herself ?

Nora waited a bit before she gave him her reponse. She would not tell her whole story. But she was able to give him a piece of what he wanted to.

So. What did bring her to Copenhagen ? The picture of a small boy with whitish hair and blue-nearly-purple eyes appeared in her mind.

Emil.

Nora was only surviving for him !

« You are always sayin that I'am the most pure being that you've ever met. But I'm nothing of that. I'm a sinner, Mathias. I've been living all my life in the street and then when I was sixteen, four year ago, I lost my virginity. A man was walking and then He saw me and served himself on my body. Nine months later I gave birth to my child. I named him Emil. For a large period after the rape, I was always thinking that my life didnd't have nay value anymore. But one day I noticed some change in my body. And when I learnt that I would become a mother, I didn't wanted to kill myself anymore. Emil became my reason to live. I have suffer a lot for him. They put me in public hospital where doctors helped me to give birth. But I ended very hurt. And social worker wanted to take my Emil away from me. I wouldn't leave him alone so I egoisticaly fought to keep him by my side. For two years I raised him somewhere near Oslo. I was very careful to him, I never let him eat some trash like rat and I always offered him a decent meal and warm clothes. But one day my path met the path of somebody very crazy. She was obssessed with me and always send her surbordonate to look after me. I have never reached to escape from her. One day I was home and I didn't see Emil anywhere. She was here and she explained that she sent her men sooner in the day and they got my child. He wasn't anymore in the city and He wouldn't suffer from the loss of everything in his poor life anymore. I demand her to give my child back but she only laughed like a crazy woman. I tried to attack her but her men went on me and I couldn't hurt her. She proposed me a pact. I had to work in her net and I could have my son with me. I had no choice. But I wanted to hav a clue that Emil was still alive. She said that she would send me some hair every two months. So every two months she keeps sending me some of Emil's hair or a piece of his Puffin plush. I stayed one more month before being sent from Norway. That how I had been dragged here. I don't know why she choose Copenhagen though.

During Nora's whole speech, Mathias was quiet. When the voice of the young female died, Mathias took Nora closer to his body.

« I will not let you go to Norway by your own »

«Sorry, but what ? »

« When you're done with Her, and if you want to, I'll marry you. So Emil and you come to my house. We will go for Emil together. Just the two of us. »

« I'm afraid, it's not possible, sire »

« I don't care about that ! I don't want nobody but you ! I have chosen you ! And if the circunstance make me do it, I'll fight to protect you ! Even if I'm alone to fight agaisnt her net, I'll protect you Nora ! »

« Sire, you cannot ! »

« Don't say that ! I'll pay back your debt and then we will go for Emil »

Then Mathias added in a softer tone.

«I beg you Nora. Let me believe it, just for one night »

Nora closed her eyes.

« If you wish so, Mathias, then let us believe it for a moment »

For a half a hour they gazed to the stars again without made a single noise. Suddenly Mathias caught both his package and the lantern and handed those to Nora.

« A present. For you »

Nora received the gift and ripped the paper. It was a book. Of course she couldn't read the tittle and looked at Mathias, a bit confused.

« It's one of the new tales of Hans Christian Andersen. _Den lille Havfrue_. The little mermaid. He has published this book this year. But it was hard to find it. I have managed to get you norwegian books, so for tonight I would like to make you discover a more plaisant part of Denmark. This book is for you. And I'll not only read it to you. I'll teach you how to read and write.

« I... »

« No, don't say anything » Mumbled Mathias.

Nora didn't know what to answer. Mathias offered her one of her most beautiful and precious gift for her whole life.

/*/*/

And their night ended up with Mathias laying Nora back to her brothel. He was acompany her to her room, holding her book, paper and stuff for write.

In wishing her a good night, he kissed the back of her hand. It was the first time that his lips were in contact with her creamy skin.

Mathias' attentions made the other girls jealous and Nora attracted a lot of hate. She attracted a dangerous monster, an universal monster, a green monster. She invoqued the monster which was the Jealousy of the others whores.

**« He isn't aware about Lukas, isn't he ? So you'll not let him discover your little and dirty secret ? »**

**/**

**Author's notes : Next chapter : Chapter 4 : Lukas. **

**Okay..., it has been one month and half since the latest chaper, maybe it wa sbecause I wasn't very in the mood to translate. (Yeah, for one fucking month I wasn't in the mood to translate, this chapter was a bit hard.). Well, I'm taking the risk to say something a bit obvious, but being An European means that I'm publishing on europeans hours…so I'm sorry for my fellow American and asian readers who have to wait until the following day to read the new chapter. And being very irregular, you should take this story as followers, so you'll not miss a chapter. **

**Being french means that I've made a lot of mistakes. We are really bad in language you know ? Even if we have the French Kiss ! (this joke is better in french because we have one word which means language and tongue, so if a french guy say « voulez vous des cours de langue ? » don't accept it )**

**And I only discovered yesterday that we call the unhabitants of Iceland the Icelanders. I don't know WHY but I thought it was Icelandic. Sorry for the citizens of Emil Steilsson. **

**So we have reached the middle of the story. I Hope I'll not be as lazy as this month to translate. Dunno. Maybe I see you in two months to the next chapter hahaha ! (I've already waited for six whole months to translate a chapter of Snowy from english to french XD) **


End file.
